The Monster Inside
by Night's Latest
Summary: After an accidental incident, weird things happen. There will be WenDip for WenDip shippers. Beasts seem to ruin the life of the Pine's twins. Will this monster lead to Mabel turning evil? Can our awkward hero, Dipper Pines, help his sister, or will she forever be devoured by the monster inside her soul? Rating may change due to character death and gory scenes.
1. Chapter 1

The Monster Inside

Chapter 1

* * *

**Dipper's **_**Flashback:**_

_** I was laying on my back, practically choking on the water. Only a couple of minutes ago, I came across the sweet aroma of a nearby water fountain.I decided to give it a taste or two, and took a sip. The sweet,tasty water clogged my throat. I hacked and choked, after mere seconds I collapsed left for the dead. The water finally draining from my throat, but everything zoned to black and I went motionless...**_

_** End of Flashback**_

I awoke in the middle of the forest, my clothes ripped and shredded to look like rags. Scratches and bruises spread in every inch of my body. Around me, lay sheds of wolf hair... Wolfs, I thought. I stood on my unbalanced knees and tried to gain direction to the Mystery Shack. I followed the trail that lead to the yard of the Shack. The air around me, growing chillier every minute.I put my hands in my pocket and kept moving at a fast pace.

As soon as I spotted the Mystery Shack, I broke out into a run. I ran, not wanting to feel the icy wind on my back anymore. I bursted through the doors and walked upstairs. Mabel was fast asleep when I stepped through the doors. I grabbed a change of clothes and hopped into the shower_**  
**_

The hard-beating hot, water swam down the drain, some dirt and mud along with it. What was with the scratches and the bruises...What was wrong with the wolf hair? I came to thinking. Could it have something to do with that weird water? After my hair and body were clean, I changed to some shorts and my vest, then went to sleep. My weird dreams didn't last long, because Grunkle Stan woke me up.

"Hey kid, wake up." He whispered." Where the hell have you been? Your sister was worried sick lookin' for you!" I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. Grunkle Stan slapped my cheek, lightly so not to wake up Mabel. After I turned to look back at him, he was already gone.

Th Next Day...

I was talking to Wendy, tryng to banter with her, and she comes up with a creepy question.

" Do you wanna go out sometime?" I held one finger up, 'Hold on one second' It seemed to say. She nodded and I pinched myself. I nodded my head, tearing up from my self induced pinch. She smiled and kissed my cheek. My face flushed and she left. When I looked back on the table, there was a note in her handwriting.

_My number: XOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO (made it up)_

I picked the piece of paper and stuffed it into my pocket. The day kept getting wierder and weirder.

That Night..

Everyone was dead asleep. My eyes; wide open. I stood from my bed and checked my mirror. It felt like some hair was tickling my face. When I saw my reflection, there was hair growing every inch of my face. I hesitantly touched my face and came across a hairy hand. My nails were extra sharp, claw-like actually. On some weird instinct, I came down on all fours and ran outside. My teeth sharpened, at this point my whole body was covered in fur. My body bulked up and ripped my clothes.

Once again, everything zoned black...

* * *

**_Alright, after that whole...SCENE, we should all know that Dipper is, what kind of animal?...A WereWolf!"_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravity Falls._**

**_Thanks~ Girl Plus Pig_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

When I woke up, I was casually laying on my bed. You know, the same old same old. My bed was covered in wolf hair. Is this a weird phase in puberty? I stood up and changed, then I walked down the stairs. When I reached the kitchen, no one was there. I searched the entire Shack, including the secret basement, but yet no one was in sight. Weird.

I stepped outside and found Mabel, left helplessly. Unconcious. Scratches and bruises across her arm and legs. I ran and knelt down beside her. I shook her body and she tensed, then relaxed. Her eyes opened and once she saw me, began shivering in fear. She screamed. I screamed.

"AAAHHHH!"

"AAAHHHH!"

"G-Get away! Get a-away fr-from me!" She screamed. I furrowed my eyebrows.

I looked around and covered her mouth. Tears silently left her eyes. I hugged her and she stopped shaking. I smiled and she stood up. She, also, had to walk unbalanced, to the Shack.

"Mabel." At the sound of her name leaving my mouth, she jumped. " Where is Grunkle Stan?" My voice was grouchy and tough sounding. She nervously pointed to a far part in the deep...dark...woods. We both walked to where Grunkle was. When we arrived, Grunkle Stan was in a position you would find a doll after a non-caring child. We both walked to him, and I saw it. The proof I needed. Grunkle Stan's shirt and tux was ripped in half...and right on his stomach were the initials : **Dipper P**_**  
**_

I choke and run off to the Shack while Mabel takes out Grunkle Stan's phone from his pocket and dial 911. Around fifteen minutes later, I check outside and spy an ambulance truck surrounded by police cars. One specific police man looks at me and I cover the blinds. I try to take my mind off of my...crime and click on the TV.

Next thing I know, the phone rings to life.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Dipper! Why weren't you at the Diner last night?! You didn't even call me!" The voice hollered.

"Well, I -I would have called but-"

"But what?!"

"But- I'm sorry!" I burst into tears. On the other side of the phone I hear Wendy repeating 'It's 's alright.'

"O.K maybe..maybe we can try at lunch time. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah..Yeah, see you."

"See ya, dork." She said, sounding like her usual self.I smile and threw the phone in its holder. I relax and continue watching Tiger Fist.

At lunch time...

I wa sitting in a booth, waiting for Wendy. Just as I was about to call her, she walked in the door, wearing her usual flainal top and jeans. I smiled and she walked toward the table.

"Hi Dipper!" She gleamed.

"Hey! Wendy, I'm sorry. Sorry that I wasn't there last night."

"Yeah,what was that about, anyway? I mean, yeah, I pushed the date in your face, but you could have called and I would have been cool. I was meaning to ask you-" The waitress came and we ordered our food.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, nothing?"

I was so busy talking, that I didn't even notice that it was dark outside. The full moon was barely peaking above the horizon but my nails grew extraordinarily long. Without saying a word both of us left the Diner, not even touching our meals. We quickly walked to the Shack. I was about to ask what was up with Wendy, when I noticed a patch of auburn fur on her neck.

I then noticed her claws. Maybe she has a secret of her own!

* * *

_Sorry for the wait! It wasn't my intention to leave you hanging!Hey, at least I UPDATED!Right?_

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravity Falls in any way!_**

**_Thanks~Girl Plus Pig:3_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

We continued walking, Wendy and I. The patch of fur spreading wider. I tapped her shoulder with my extra long nails and she turned to face me. Her small, round nose transformed to a long snout. Her light,caramel eyes turned to midnight black, beady eyes. Her round ears were pointy, much different than my features. She hid her face behind her hand, but it was furry as well.

"Wendy, this is what you were hiding?" I said behind my sharp fangs. Tears drippled steadily from her eyes. I hugged her, right when my body bulked and I grew. I guess, since she's a girl, her body doesn't bulk up and bigger. She laid her head on my shoulder, since we were practically the same height.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Time of Day: Night**_

_**"Hey, Wendy! Let's go back to Dusk 2 Dawn! Dipper wants to try Smile Dip. I don't, that stuff is evil!" Mabel said. At that time, Wendy was in a hurry to leave. Automatically, she ran out the door. Mabel and Dipper followed her outside, tracking Wendy with the muddy footsteps. The foot prints finally ended, the twins looked frantically searched high and low. The only thing they saw was a shadow howling at the moon.**_

_**"Let's go home." Dipper said. His smile faded to a frown and they trudged, while the wolf began to whine and hid in the forest.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Wendy slowly nodded her head. Then we bent down on all fours and walked around in the forest. I sniffed the ground when Wendy 'kissed' me. I blushed and looked at her. She smiled and we began to chase each other in the light of the moon. Wendy signaled me to follow her, we went deeper and deeper in the woods, until we reached a hollow cave. A light warmed up the cave from within. We slept through the night.

When the sun was barely above the horizon,my eyes opened. My body was surprisingly in my usual clothes, and in the corner of my eye I spotted Wendy sniffling. I lifted my head and walked over to her. I tapped her shoulder and she pulled me into a hug.

''Dipper!'' She yelled.'' I'm so sorry I hadn't told you before! It's my fault.. all of this is my fault!'' I pulled away, confused. She hid her face underneath her hands. I pulled them away, revealing tear trails.

"What are you talking about? The water fountain wasn't your fault. That is what made me a werewolf...wasn't it?" I asked. Suddenly, Wendy's eyes grew wider.

"It wasn't the fountain. That was a trap. A set up for someone completely different. It was for Gideon." She said. Now, my eyes grew bigger.

"Why would it be for Gideon? How would you know it was for Gideon?" She hid her face again."..." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I said."I ..it.." My eyebrows wrinkled."What!?" I said again."I SET IT UP!" She yelled, looking me in the eyes, bigger tears ran to the ground. I stared at them, wide eyed."I set it up..." She repeated, every word quieter than the last.

"I set it ALL up. I..made the fountain.I found you. I...I bit you." The last words I hadn't quite heard. I lifted her chin with my index finger, met with her eyes, chuckled lightly, and kissed her. It felt..well..I don't know how it felt. It happened to fast, then, her lips picked up the paste,our lips synchronized. Moving at the same time. I finally pulled back, holding her stare.

"I don't care if you bit me. We're closer than ever now, Wendy. Can't you feel how you heart flutters when I'm near?" She nodded her head, looking to the floor. I laughed and coughed. I can't go home or come near Mabel anymore. I'll just hurt them and possibly kill them. I felt tears down my cheeks, and I walked slowly out the cave. I suppose Wendy didn't care where I went.

"What are you gonna do, Dipp?" I asked myself. I left the tears run down my face, my hands stuck in my pockets.

**_Later that Night..._**

I was still in my human 'form', although my nails were claws and the fur was in every inch of my being. I was headed into town. The town only had one person just walking around. I felt some weird urge to eat. I didn't have the urge for hamburgers or food like that...I needed flesh. . I pounced to the ground and jumped on the girl. I chomped down and heard a faint cry, then silence. Blood plastered my face. The thick blood drained down my throat. I dropped her body on the pavement. She's dead. I killed her.

My eyes widened like platters. The (sniff...) familiar scent, the familiar...sweater. Mabel. MABEL!

I fell to my knees and held Mabel in my arms. Her body was limp. Her neck where I ate from was bent in an odd way. Gushes of blood rushed through the gap in her neck.

" MABEL! I screamed. I didn't just cry, I felt water. WATER. From my eyes, gushing like the blood from Mabel's neck. I just left her, left her and had to heave in my breaths. This beast- this MONSTER inside- won't leave until I die-THAT'S it. I'll just die. It'll be what's best...for** _ALL_ **of us. I silently walked to the cave. To the home...FOR NOW.

* * *

**_Thst's just...sad. One more chapter. Not the last, though. Niether will the next one. I'll keep_** TMI **_alive...FOR NOW!_  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravity Falls._**

**_Thanks, GIRL PLUS PIG :3_**


	4. Chapter 4: Suspense

_**Omg! I'm sorry for waiting until NOW to update. Some stuff happened but it's OK. Now. On to the story..**_

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Wendy under my arm. I jumped up and shook her shoulder. She mumbled something and sat up. I told what happened and she had this 'Been there. Done that' look that just made me uncomfortable. A shiver ran up my spine, but I proceeded with the last event. As soon as I said 'suicide' she slapped me. I felt the burn of the aftershock but ran off. The sun had yet to come out so we were still werewolves. I ran with the speed of sound but Wendy ran faster.

We met at the "Ol' Jumper Cliff" and stopped to catch our breath. The sun gave more drama to the setting, which reminded me of a movie called ' _The End'. _I moved closer to the edge of the cliff, rocks falling down the underside while Wendy eyed me with her lightly browned eyes. I felt a ting of regret, for it reminded me of Mabel. I looked down at the earth beneath me. The dirt looking extra caramel today reminded me of her hair color that we used to share I turned around and stared at the depths of the gash in the planet. I took a deep breath in, steadied myself and...

* * *

**_'Cliff Hanger' Ha. Get it? Yeah, I know it was a short chapter but it's something I have to do to keep you 'hanging. Did it again. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_**

**_Girl Plus Pig does not own gravity falls_**

**_Thanks~ Girl Plus Pig_**


	5. Chapter 5: Say Something

The Monster Inside : Chapter 4 continued...

I ready myself and feel arms around my waist. I feel Wendy head leaning on my back, wet drops dampen my tee. I simply unwrap myself and hug her. Might as well try to comfort her. I allowed her to tackle me and cry in my shirt, and I hear her mumbling something in the fabric. She finally picked herself up and slapped me across my face again and run off. I sat on the ground where I was left. I was still going to jump, nothing could change that.

I stood and looked at the imperial jump and fell. I felt arms around me once again and push me back on the cliff. I looked down and caught a glimpse of auburn hair. I ran away, feeling the same way I did when Mabel died. I ran into a tree and laid there the whole day. I never left the stump for food or for water because I was never thirsty or hungry. I didn't feel anything anymore. After two days, I left the stump to catch an injured or diseased elk. I closed my black eyes for the first time two days and felt a tap on my forehead. I snapped and opened my eyes, and there was an unscathed Wendy above me. She had a fake smile, and I could see depression in her eyes.

"Why?" Was all she said. I looked at my feet on the stump and shook my head. She threw me on her back and ran to the cave.

"OK. Forget about that, you don't want to know how I'm alive,dude ? Well, I'll still tell you Werewolves have the ability to jump very high. Actually, the cliff was only ten feet deep, so..."

She stared at me for a while, studied me for a sign of life. "So, even if I did jump, I wouldn't have gotten rid of this pain?" She shook her head and had a bit of disappointment in her eyes.

"Look, Dipper. It may seem like the end of the world, but between you and me, you could always them your sister into a werewolf." I looked up, staring a hole in her eyes, " Really?" I squeaked. She nodded her head and ran out the entrance of the cave. I followed suit and found Mabel's grave.

"Dig her out, dude." Wendy said, taking a step back. Somehow, in a matter of seconds, I found her coffin. Wendy smirked, opened it and stared at the gap on Mabel's neck. "Uh, that'll heal once you transform her into a werewolf. She said, taking her wreaking body on her shoulder and ran to the cave. I ran as well. " Go grab a cup of that fountain water Dipper!" She yelled and I turned to see the very same glistening fountain in the middle of nowhere. I didn't have a cup so I grabbed the next best thing. I took the growing and shrinking crystal out of my pocket (I kept a small shard of it) shot an acorn with it and grew my own cup. I took the top of it off and put the sweet smelling water in, covered it back up, and took it to the cave. The two of us had to open Mabel's mouth, and when we did, a cockroach crawled out. I nearly pissed myself.

Wendy made sure that there were no more bugs and dropped the whole acorn full of water in Mabel's mouth. At first, it seemed like nothing was going to happen, but an eery glow came from her neck, then the gap closed on its own. Finally, the rotten pieces of skin looked fresh again, and she woke up. I tackled her in the tightest hug, but I felt her tense up.

"Um, hi sir. Could you let go?" She asked. I was revolted. "It's me, Mabel. Dipper? Don't yo- You HAVE to remember me!" I shook her. She just bursted out crying."Where am I?! Where's my- where do I LIVE? I don't remember anything!" She yelled. Wendy comforted her until she silenced herself. Then she pulled me away for a moment.

"Wendy," I hissed, " what's up with Mabel?"

" Oooh. Forgot. Ya see, right now, her mind thinks that she was born again so..."

"She doesn't remember anything, right?"

"Not exactly. She remembers her parents, math, science, stuff like that."

"But not ME. Right? What was the point of bringing her back, then?!" I clenched my fists. I looked back at Mabel who was fast asleep, and calmed down. 'At least she's here. Safe.'

And they lived convolutedly ever after (convoluted means confused). Mabel still has trouble figuring out just who the hell the boy is in the pine tree hat out. Wendy never aged and her and Dipper are dating since their the same age now.(That also must mean that Dipper has grown a few years, don't think wrong, sickos. XP)

TheMysteryTwin does not own Gravity Falls

~ Thanks X3


	6. Chapter 6: Teaser

_**Omg! I lied. New chapters are on there way! I just couldn't stay away! *SobSobSob***_

* * *

** Here's a teaser!**

Dipper's P.O.V.

I still can't get Mabel to remember me! I've shown her albums, home videos, even the...embarrassing picture of me in the Lamby suit. She said she remembered that...she had cupcakes in the oven. Wendy couldn't help but laugh when she saw some disappointment in my eyes. She hugged me and I hugged her back while I chuckled. Mabel had grown some. She looks, somehow, sixteen. Wendy said it was because of the magic in the drink that we have gave her (check chapter 5). She seems to be aging really bad. Although it's been around four years, she looks really young while I already have my beard. Wendy stayed the way she always looked. Young, peppy, bored.

Mabel, _as if by magic,_ only remembers WENDY! WENDY! She says she remembers the first time they met, and Wendy said that that sort of stuff happens since it was kinda recent.

The ONLY good thing that happened in my life is that we all moved to a luxorious flat. It was nicely decorated like if you took one step in the door, your smothered in a warm, cozy feeling. The three of us have a separate room, the only reason Wendy and I aren't sharing a room is because we're not sure if it's OK to. Wendy has been looking into a new potion from book '3'. It might be ready by next week.

**Mabel will have to remember me...**

* * *

_**Dumb teasers... Welp, that's it because, well, it's a teaser..**_

_**I don't own Gravity Falls!**_

_**Thanks~:3**_


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in my room reading my book '3', trying to find a way to get Mabel's memory back. I kept grunting at my luck. I couldn't find anything. As I was about to slam the door, I remember that putting a pink neon light against the page, it'll show the invisible text. (If you didn't know this, you need to watch the episode 'Scary-oke') I ran across the room and grasped Wendy's pink lamp. I took off the shade and brought the light to the empty page. The reading headed " Memory Juice". At first I thought this was some kind of sick joke, but as I skimmed over the passage, it seemed very legit. There should be a special stream with the serum just south of my flat.

"Dipp stick, what's wrong?" Wendy asked. I shook my head and took off my glasses, setting the pair on my bed side desk. Wendy changed in the bathroom connected to our room and jumped into the bed. I took off my shirt and vest, leaving my abdomen out in the open. Wendy blushed crimson and slid under the sheets, as did I. She nuzzled her face in my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I reached to turn off the light and we soon fell asleep.

I woke up early like I did everyday and was in the middle of cooking breakfast when the knock on the door came. I took off my 'Kiss The Cook ㈍9' apron and opened the door. I gawked at the person on the other side. My old man, Grunkle Stan. I don't care if that just rhymed because I'm too busy being shocked with this unexpected visit. He looked very...well..old. He had a cane in one hand, his other hand on his back and his glasses on the tip of his nose.

Wendy came down stretching while she yawned, " Who's at the door this early, Dipp-" She was interrupted by the shock appearing on her face. She quickly snapped out of her funk and ran to me. She threw her hand around my waist and stopped her other hand on my chest.

"Oh, sorry sir. I didn't see you. Good morning." She said in a fake perky voice while whispered in my ear, ' Who is this, Dipper?'

" Umm, would you like to, would you like to come in, Grunkle Stan?" I felt Wendy's widened orbs staring into my soul as I stepped aside so my Great Uncle could come in.

"Yes, I would. I heard that, um, your sisters back." In between some of his words, he whistled due to the fact that all of his teeth had fell out. His squinted eyes searched around for any sign of said sister. "Where did she go?" I asked 'very rudely' in Wendy's eyes as she elbowed me in the gut. I groaned in pain as Wendy called out to Mabel. An eighteen year old came out instead. I was as shocked as Grunkle Stan.

Unfortunetly, he got used to her presence before I did and trudged to her and embraced her in an old man hug. She looked very uncomfortable as she awkwardly patted his back. He let go, covering her cheeks with wrinkled mitts he called 'hands'." Oh my, Mabel, how you've grown!" He exclaimed in excitement. She sweetly smiled her signature braced smile.

"Yes, I'm now 18 years old, grandpa!" She shouldn't have said that. One thing lead to another, let's just say, Grunkle Stan made up some new curse words in Mabel's vocabulary. "I'm sorry," She said," I'm sorry that dude's so old, I thought he was my grandpa!" She yelled, waving a fist in the air. Grunkle Stan scowled at her, even though a few moments later he said, " Eh, what'd she say?!"

I apologized for Mabel being..well.. Mabel and explained why she was so confused. He said," Oh, why didn't you just say so? I have this magic liquid to help her." He took out a suitcase and grabbed a...water bottle. Mabel ran to him and grabbed it. " This magic serum is called... Dansani! So magical!" She looked at it as if it were a unicorn flying across the sky, pooping out a glittery rainbow. She drank it and Grunkle Stan took it from her. " Its not for drinking." Mabel tilted her head in confusion as he explained. "It has to make contact with your face." Mabel mouthed an 'O' and took the bottle back and dumped it all over her face.

Grunkle Stan cackled nearly to death as she began to rub it around her face. "I think its working. I'm remembering things now!" Grunkle Stan laughed at her until he started coughing and had to take out an inhaler. I couldn't help but laugh while Wendy elbowed me again. I groaned out in pain. She has a really bony elbow. He decided it was enough so Grunkle Stan told Mabel that he lied and she splashed him with the remaining water. He dried himself off and handed her a bottle filled with sparkling purple water and told her to drink it. She looked at him suspiciously and did what she was told. All of a sudden, her eyes glowed a gold color and she flew up. After a moment or two, she returned to the ground where she collapsed.

Wendy and I ran to her as Grunkle Stan just stood back, admiring what he just did with a grin...

* * *

_**Cliff hanger! Is Grunkle Stan evil? What did he do to Mabel? Find out next week! Or next year, it really depends.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**_

_**Thanks~ TheMysteryTwin :3**_


	8. Chapter 8: Question Mark?

_**What the fries did Grunkle Stan do to Mabel? Can I really answer that in the next chapter? Let's see as the story continues! (I just got all 'Pokémon' on you guys, sorry)**_

* * *

Third Person P. O. V

Dipper and Wendy decided to pick up Mabel and lay her down on the velvet red still hasn't moved a muscle. Well, Dipper should know that since she's unconscious. They didn't know what to do so they watched Spongebob to pass the time. (I know its a very childish - and AWESOME- but just roll with it) The two love birds were sitting on the floor, criss cross applesauce, staring interestingly at the TV. The weird thing is they didn't see Mabel in the background spazzing out until she spilled the popcorn down Dipper's back.

"Hey! Why'd you do that!" He screamed, pouting deeply at Wendy. She smirked, rolling her eyes and went back to watching TV. Dipper looked back to see what DID cause the popcorn to drop. He looked like this when he saw Mabel: °O° .He stood up, trying to grab Mabel whom, was flying in the air at the time, but to no avail because of Dipper's abnormally small T-Rex arms.

Wendy shoved him aside as she reached Mabel and held her in her eyes fluttered open and Wendy was astonished at what was different about the chocolate haired girl. Her eyes aren't a deep brown, they were now a bright gold. She called dl Dipper over and he made the face again: °O°. Mabel shrieked when everything was silent.

"Oh my good, Mabel?! What happened?!" Mabel smirked at him. " Nothing, I just remembered who you were." A small smile appeared on her face as she told him the knowledge of their many awesome everything, she told him about the Lamby Lamby dance. Dipper blushed a crimson color as he looked over to Wendy, who was playing with their dog Rudolph. ( Sorry, I wanted to get ready for the holidays! Play along!) He exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

After Mabel proved her knowledge, the two siblings cooked and baked together like they did as children. Wendy took their dog on a walk to get rid of his _BUSINESS.. If you know what I mean._ After everything was ready, the two set up the table and began to eat as Wendy had sat down.

* * *

_**Make another chapter. Check.**_

_**Mabel gets her memory back. Check**_

_**Make it AWESOME! Checkity Check Check.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, Pokémon, or Spongebob Square pants.**_

_**Thanks~ TheMysteryTwin**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**No more boring lectures at the beginning of each chapter so, no more words. On to the story**_

* * *

Mabel was acting weird, she shivered often. Her eyes changed colors and they seemed to match her mood. She began to fly around. If you think that's weird (which, it isn't) she grew a pair of wings on her back. They were the same color of her eyes. They were like a giant pair of mood rings. But Dipper had to admit, they looked awesome.

Dipper's P.O.V

I was cleaning the house, ever since Mabel got her memory back, she went back to arts &amp; crafts. Glitter and streamers were everywhere. You would not believe how much glitter there is. Wendy and Mabel were cooking, and since Mabel's there, the food is done twice as fast and twice as good, I might add! Not that I'm complaining about Wendy's cooking skills, it's just that I think they could be better.

" Dinner's done!" I threw all the streamers in the bag I was carrying and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a plate, a knife and a fork. I waited patiently at the table, hoping that Mabel did most of the cooking. Remember: still not complaining! They brought in roast beef, and about half of it was sliced, ready for picking up and eating. We all chose our food and began eating. Silence filled the dining hall, the only audible sounds were the chewing and the gulping.

_**'Weird, it usually isn't like this.' I thought. Wendy kept looking at Mabel, her eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. **_

_**"Uh, so... Wendy," I began, trying to spark something in the auburn haired girl so that she can talk," how was your day with..uh...with Mabel?" She looked up at me, then to Mabel, then back to me. **_

_**"I would say, it has been interesting." I stared blankly at her. She gave me this look that read 'I'll tell you later' I nodded my head and we ate in silence the rest of the time. **_

_**After dinner, Wendy took me upstairs and closed the door silently. She sat on the bed, slightly shivering. I crossed my arms, waiting for a response. **_

_**"There's something wrong, Dipper. Mabel is not alright!" My eyes widened as she continued. "She showed me...this thing she can do. At first I thought it was a side effect to the antidote Stan gave her, but...she's not alright." Silence. Silence was my response, until we heard crashing and screams from downstairs.**_

_**The part that scared me the most, was that the screams didn't belong to Mabel.**_

* * *

_** Short chapter. I know. You can complain, but I will try to get more chapters by the end of the week.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**_


	10. Chapter 10: AN

**_I promised myself I would never need to do this, but this is serious. I have severe writer's block. I have exactly nothing that pops into my mind for a 10th chapter. If you guys any ideas, please PM me. _**

**_Thanks, Night's Latest._**


	11. Chapter 11

Dipper's P.O.V

Wendy and I tripped over our own feet trying to check on the situation downstairs. We saw Mabel in the corner of the large living room. I heard whimpering -it was a light, high pitched whimpering. It wasn't Mabel, I know Mabel wouldn't whimper like that. Wendy and I looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. Wendy stopped me, and motioned me to the kitchen. It seemed so surreal, it could have been straight out of a horror movie. Blood splattered the walls, leaving only a few inches of white visible.

"What happened?" I whispered. Wendy looked around, a mix of fear and worry filled her orbs.

"I-I don't know. All I want to know is: whose blood is this?" She walked around, hoping on finding a clue. My eyes widened as I begin to see a feminine figure near the refrigerator. I walk close and couldn't believe what I saw: a teen girl, probably about me and Wendy's age. She was quite bloody, patches of her skin seemed to be ripped off. She wore a blue blouse, light denim jeans, and very expensive looking jewelry. Her glass amulet she wore was shattered, which would explain the reason that there's scattered glass on the floor, each piece bloodier than the last.

"Hey, isn't that one of your childhood friends?" I met Wendy's stare and looked back at the girl. She seemed to be familiar, what was her name?! As I reached toward the girl, Mabel screamed out. Wendy ran toward the entrance to the living room and gasped. I cleaned up the best to my OCD ability and met her in the living room.

Mabel's eyes, wings, and hair were all bright gold.

* * *

_**Now if you're wondering what kind of creature Mabel is, she's an un-dead zombie turned angel. If you want to do some research and give me something more information to work with, I'd really appreciate it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls**_

**_Thanks ~Night's Latest :3_**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

I'm sorry guys, I forgot my password! More chapters on all my stories and thank you guys for holding on! Here's a small teaser!

**Dipper's P.O.V**

My mouth opened wide in shock, Wendy's the same. Mabel rose up, everything about her was gold. She seemed to be in pain, her screeching only became louder by the second. I finally decided to go and try to figure out what's wrong, except I couldn't.

Once I was about 7 feet from her, this dark aura like bubble stopped me. I couldn't go any closer to her, I tried pushing against it, but it blew me back. I crashed against the wall, rubble dropping on my head.

Then, everything stopped. Mabel fell down in a heap, but only for a few moments. She, then, began floating again. This time: everything was black and her skin was peeling off slowly.

* * *

**_Sorry I've been away for a while, I'll be returning regularly._**

**_Disclaimer: I DONT own Gravity Falls_**

**_Thanks~ Night's Latest_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Everything seemed to stop. Mabel stood on the floor again and didn't make a peep. Wendy's screams stopped.

"Wendy! Please go and check on the girl in the kitchen. I'll take care of Mabel." She glanced at me in worry, but flashed a smile and scurried to the kitchen.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

I walked in and saw a huge puddle of blood surrounding the girl who sat in the kitchen. I slowly walked closer to her. Her eyes were closed, so I thought she was dead. I poked her and she flinched.

"Don't hurt me! Please." Her hands flew to her face and I jumped up.

"Sorry, I wanted to check up on you. Are you ok?" I asked. She grew a scowl on her face.

"Does it look like I'm ok? Don't you see what that monster has done to me? Ugh, you smell horrible, when was the last time you took a shower?" She tried to fix her hair but it didn't work. It still looks crappy. Because she's full of crap.

"Well, sorry princess." I rolled my eyes and turned to the doorway. Dipper looked back at Mabel in the other room and sighed.

"Hey, you woke up. How are you feeling?" He sat down in front of the girl. She sniffled innocently and nodded. "Aw, it's ok now. Mabel...jeez I don't know what happened to her. She hasn't been herself lately, who knew she would do this kind of thing? Well, that aside. Let's get you cleaned up, huh?" He picked her up and took her to the bathroom, and I followed. She looked back at me and sneered.

"Can we know your name so we can call the police?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Dipper looked up at me and his eyebrows stitched together. "What? Who knows who's been looking for her?" I turn away, fixing my hat.

"This is no time for my name, can you fix my wounds? Please tell me you can." She looked at Dipper with big eyes.

"Yes. It's ok. Wendy can you bring some bandages?" Dipper asked. I grab them off the shelf and threw them at the girl. She let out a yelp and held her eye. "Wendy! Thanks for the bandages." He smiled and began to tend her wounds. The girl glared at me and the room felt more tense with every passing moment.

**35 minutes later...**

"Done!" He wiped his eyebrow and looked up at the girl. "You're ready to go!"

"Can I stay here for today? I must've forgotten where I lived when someone attacked me." Before I had time to intervene or disagree, Dipper yelled:"Sure! You can take my bed."

"How come I don't get a say in this?"

"Because I already know you were planning on saying no." He crossed his arms and turned back to the girl on the toilet. "I'll carry you to the room." And that's exactly what he did. Upstairs, I followed the two of them and waited for Dipper to leave before I snapped.

"Who do you think you are? Thinking that Dipper will fall for your little story."

The girl just turned to me slowly and smiled. "I'm getting revenge on the Pines family for what they did. I was so close to taking care of the old man, but that little she-devil of a girl came along and attacked me. It wasn't fair."

"I asked who do you think you are, I don't care for your boo boo story." The door opened just as she said: " I'm Pacifica Northwest, and I _think _I'm gonna end your life."

* * *

**_My heart was beating fast just WRITING this chapter! See ya next time, and sowwy it too short. :( I'm losing my game._**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Gravity Falls_**

**_Thanks! :3 Night's Latest_**


End file.
